memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Break out
(Earth, New Zealand Penal Settlement) Cole Turner is sitting in his cell after working outside all day he then lays down on his cot thinking about his ex-wife Phoebe and then thinks about how will he get his revenge on Captain Kira and the Federation for putting him here in New Zealand then he's beamed up by a red shimmer. (Space, Earth orbit) A Klingon Negh'Var class battleship is in orbit and then leaves and destroys five Nebula class and Akira class vessels then warps away. (Negh'Var's bridge) Cole walks onto the bridge and he looks at commanding officer of the vessel. Thanks for getting me out of there Cole says as he looks at the Captain after they get his cuffs off his wrists. Your welcome Cole Miranda says as she's sitting in the command chair as it turns around to face him. He scoffs about seeing her again. You ruined my life I can't go back to my wife or my home and I want to get back at that son of a bitch Typhuss and his friends for putting me in that hell hole Cole says as he looks at Miranda. She smiles at him. We're currently on course for Bajor that's Typhuss's second home planet and where he's living with those disease filled Bajoran monsters Miranda says as she looks at Cole. He nods at her. (Space, Bajor orbit) 14 fighters are in shambles as the Klingon Negh'Var class battleship then bombards the surface with energy beams and several torpedo volleys. (Surface) The Bajoran people are running for their lives as explosions erupt everywhere as Kira is running holding Kira Hoshi and holding her son's hand as they get to the shelter behind the house and they get in and they sit down as Kira goes to the computer consoles in the back and sends out an pulse signal on an encrypted carrier wave. (Starfleet Headquarters) Captain Martin is walking through the corridor as he sees Typhuss walking by. Hey buddy what's up John says as he pats Typhuss on the shoulder. Nothing, just taking a walk says Typhuss as he looks at John. I was just in a meeting with Starfleet Command about what happened at Capella IV for hours and well they've decided to hold a memorial for Ambassador Spock, but I don't believe he's dead because according to the Enterprise's sensors they registered something on the other side of the black hole he made to suck up that supernova event John says as he's walking with Typhuss. Spock saved the galaxy, saved all of us says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss looks at the padd with the Enterprise's sensor recording. I've also been chatting with Worf on my spare time and he says the High Council thinks that this was the Federation's plan to weaken the Empire John says as he looks at Typhuss. As their chatting they see a bunch of officers at a big screen that shows the assault on Bajor from a Klingon battleship. This is uncalled for the Klingon Empire will receiving an all-out assault we've already begun assembling a fleet of about 1,458 cruisers and destroyers and frigates we'll send them to the Klingon border to see why they would attack us for no reason Admiral Halliwell says on the screen as he's being interviewed by the FNS reporter. Typhuss did I just hear what I think I heard? John asked at he looked at Typhuss in shock and awe. Yes, I'm going to go talk to him says Typhuss as he leaves to see Admiral Halliwell. (Admiral Halliwell's office) Door chimes. Come Jonathan says as he doesn't look up and the doors opened to reveal his grandson Typhuss. Ah, Typhuss what can I do for you my grandson Admiral Halliwell says as he folds his arms on his desk. You are not going to attack the Klingons sir, that was a renegade Klingon ship that attacked Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. Hahaha, Typhuss my grandson I've been in this game longer then you and I know that the Klingons don't care about us or Earth, I've read the reports of 2372-2373 when they disbanded the accord they'll do it again now I am gonna launch those forces at the Klingon homeworld and then at the Romulans and take Captain Martin's Romulan officers and send them to the penal settlement but if you can prove to me that it was a renegade vessel I will call off those ships Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at his grandson. You are going to end up starting a war with the Klingons, we are all ready in a war with the Der'kal, sir says Typhuss as he leaves the office.